Articles formed of elastomeric materials have been used in many applications: surgical gloves, examining gloves, food service gloves, condoms, catheters, balloons, tubing and the like. Such articles, in addition to having good elastic properties, exhibit good strength characteristics and may be produced so as to be impermeable not only to aqueous solutions, but also to many solvents and oils. Elastomeric articles have provided an effective barrier between the wearer and the environment, successfully protecting both from cross-contamination.
Elastomeric articles are typically formed so as to be stretched somewhat during normal use. For example, some articles, especially condoms and gloves, are formed so as to be stretched during donning, in order to fit tightly against the wearer and provide good gripping and tactile characteristics during use. In addition, the articles should be impermeable to undesired substances, in order to provide a barrier between the wearer and the environment in which the articles are used. Unfortunately, these desired characteristics of elastomeric articles may create a harsh environment for the wearer's skin. For example, perspiration is a common problem for wearers, and wearing an elastomeric article over a long period of time may be uncomfortable due to the trapped perspiration in the article. In addition, the moist environment in the article due to perspiration may exacerbate skin problems, including, for example, growth of fungi and yeast as well as bacterial and viral infections of the skin.
In the past, the skin contacting surface of the elastomeric articles were treated with a powder, such as cornstarch or calcium carbonate powder to improve donning. The presence of the powders may also absorb some of the moisture and alleviate some of the problems the wearers faced. The use of a powder was only partly successful, however, as there was a limited amount of moisture the powder could absorb. Additionally, in certain applications, such as clean-room type applications and during surgical procedures, powders may not be utilized at all.
What is needed in the art is an elastomeric article that may provide the desired characteristics of either a powdered or a powder-free article, while limiting or preventing the build-up of moisture between the wearer and the article during use. In other words, what is needed in the art is a breathable elastomeric article.